This invention relates to a air vent pipe for well casing covers which is quickly and easily secured to the well casing cover.
When wells, such as for obtaining water, are drilled, cylindrical tubing in the form of steel pipe is inserted into the resulting well shaft to serve as the side walls of the well. Typically a short portion of this casing extends out of the ground as the upper terminal of the well, which must be covered to prevent foreign matter from entering the well. A water well cover generally provides this security and also provides provisions for passing tube and electrical wire to a pump which is submerged in the well. Inaddition, the well cover must provide provisions for an air ventilation pipe.
At the present time air ventilation pipes are ordinary cylindrical tubes screwed into apertures of well casing covers. The cylindrical tubes may have downwardly pointing terminal ends or may have caps secured to the terminal end.
The rotation of the air ventilation pipe in congested space above the well cover is an objection in conventional cases. There is a great loss in time required to make a installation by the above described method where the installation is in a relatively open space and manipulation is easy, and this loss is magnified many times where the tubes and pump controls may be close together and in relatively inaccessible places, as frequently occurs. Heretofore air ventilation pipes, such as those previously discussed are difficult to install and remove.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the laborious procedure of installing air ventilation pipes in congested spaces on well covers and to install air ventilation pipes in only a fraction of the time heretofore required.